


Empty

by ReleasedFromHisCage



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon verse, Gaara is a good friend, Heavy Angst, M/M, Minor Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, One sided Gaara/Naruto, Sasuke has a broken heart, Set directly after the last, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, maybe not though, one sided pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasedFromHisCage/pseuds/ReleasedFromHisCage
Summary: Two weeks after Naruto and Hinata's engagement,Sasuke is tricked into confessing his true feelings for Naruto.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	1. Empty part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Naruto or anything from the franchise...  
> sadly.

It’s been two weeks since Naruto and Hinata came together and Sasuke hasn’t been able to go within even ten miles of the village, he had left the moment he was able to get away from his excited best friend. He found himself staying in Suna with the Kazekage, there’s an understanding between him and Gaara that Sasuke hadn’t really expected but appreciates a lot. 

He comes in every now and then and places books on the table. Occasionally they speak but for the most part, he just leaves Sasuke to himself and he hasn’t mentioned Naruto once. 

However, tonight Gaara came into his room informing him that invitations arrived for them both for the wedding and sat in the chair in front of the desk. It’s obvious that Gaara doesn’t do well with emotion but the look in his eyes tells Sasuke that he’s not clueless as to how he’s feeling. He looks at his feet quietly for several long moments before looking up to Sasuke, who’s leaning back against the foot of the bed on the floor. He doesn’t deserve comfort when he fucked up something so important.

“I’m not..” Gaara clears his throat and takes a nervous breath before continuing, “I’m not great with dealing with emotion but I think we’re all aware that you aren’t either.”

Sasuke looks up from where he was staring at the wall ahead of him and narrows his eyes at the Kazekage but Gaara keeps his stare level on the Uchiha. “I know you’re in love with him and I know what it’s like to need something you’ll never have, Naruto Uzumaki can bring light into the darkest places and you would have been a fool not to have fallen for him. I can tell you that no matter where he was and what attention he got, his eyes were always searching the crowd for something and I know that the something he was looking for was you.” 

Sasuke looks away, moving his eyes back to staring blankly the wall, his only remaining hand clenched at his side the only thing that shows what he’s thinking. He still shuts down completely no matter how much training he’s done in the years since the war. He tried with everything he had to start reacting properly to his emotions but he’s too emotionally fucked from trying to block them all out and just focus on the revenge that he later realized he didn’t even want. He wonders what his family would have thought of who he became or he fell in love with, he wonders if Itachi would’ve approved of them, or if maybe he and Naruto’s relationship could’ve turned out differently if the massacre hadn’t happened. Maybe Itachi could’ve helped Sasuke understand why he feels like this or how to actually do anything about it. 

Naruto wants a family and Sasuke wants to revive the Uchiha clan. At least, he thought he did. He knows that what happened in the clan before will happen again and if he brings back the Uchiha there will be nothing he could do to prevent that from happening once he’s gone. It’s best that the bloodline simply ends with his death. However, Naruto’s bloodline should continue and Sasuke thought that maybe he could use some of Orochimaru’s research to make that possible. It’s obvious that Naruto feels something much deeper than friendship, even if he’s uncomfortable with it or maybe even ignorant to it. 

He looks back up to Gaara, “How am I supposed to play the role of a supportive best friend when I feel like half of my body is being torn away?” 

“Maybe you should stop playing the role and tell him before the opportunity passes and you have to spend the rest of your life suffering because you decided to allow your hatred of yourself continue to hold you back, you really would be surprised how deep that first bond goes..” Gaara looks back down at the floor. “Please tell him, he’s never gonna be happy with a relationship so... empty.” 

Sasuke looks at him, “Do you..?”

Gaara doesn’t look up, “It doesn’t matter. it’s not me and it’s certainly not her, it was only you.”

“But what if he..?” 

“He will.” 

“How do you know?” 

The door of the room opens quietly and Sasuke jerks his gaze away from Gaara and looks towards the door. Immediately noticing a blond head of hair. “Sasuke?” 

“Naruto..” He breathes out, unable to bring his voice above a whisper. 

Naruto leans against the wall and levels his gaze on Sasuke. “I think we need to talk.”

**To Be Continued**


	2. Empty Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I don't own Naruto or anything from the franchise)

Sasuke looks back to Gaara with panic clear in his face but the Kazekage simply smiles a very discreet, sad smile and stands from his seat, Naruto watches as Gaara moves past him and exits the room. The Uchiha can’t help but feel his heart break a little more at the sight, he knows first hand what it’s like falling for Naruto Uzumaki and how heavy it is to carry.

The blond turns back to Sasuke, who is glued to his spot on the floor suddenly unable to scrounge up the ability to keep a stoic expression. How could he have been shoved into this?

“Sasuke,” Naruto says softly and the Uchiha has to close his eyes to keep himself in check. When he doesn’t respond the blond man moves forward and sits beside him. ‘Sasuke, why didn’t you tell me?”

Sasuke’s chest constricts painfully, suddenly fighting the Five Kage seems less terrifying than this. He’s feeling something he hasn’t since he was a child; he’s scared. Terrified at the thought of telling Naruto, of being rejected, or even not being rejected and fucking things up more than they already were. “I...I tried to.”

The blond stares at him “You didn’t tell me. C’mon Sasuke, you know I’m kinda dumb. You call me an idiot every day.”

“That’s not true,’ Sasuke chokes out ‘We don’t get to talk every day.”

Naruto laughs quietly and leans his head back against the bed frame, the Uchiha stares at him completely perplexed. The blond reaches into his pocket and pulls out two rings, one ring small enough for a woman and another for a man. Naruto grabs Sasuke’s hand and pries it open, dropping the rings in.

“I couldn’t Sasuke, when you left I found myself wanting you there like I always did. Maybe I thought I missed my best friend like anyone would but then being near Hinata felt… off.” Naruto turns his head to catch the Uchiha’s gaze. “I know I’m an idiot but I think that it’s supposed to stay the way it always was. Me and you.”

Sasuke sits silently because he doesn't know how to react, fearing that he'll break the illusion in front of him if he speaks.

"I don't think we're normal best friends," Naruto states quietly with a sad smile and turns to face forward again.

"We aren't.."

Naruto laughs again, this time it sounds more real than the first and Sasuke feels a weight lift off of his shoulders but he still has fears. Does he even deserve this? He remains quiet as he looks at his best friend. Of course, Naruto would want to have him in his life but he always did and that put his life on the line, time and time again.

"Naruto, I'm not really…" Sasuke's voice tapering, once again confused as to how to word the statement to make sure it's understood. "I'm not a good person, you deserve someone as… good as you are."

"Shut up."

"What?"

Naruto looks at him incredulously, "Sasuke Uchiha you spent the past three years trying to make amends and you gave up a chance to replace your arm to be sure you don't get too powerful, just in case you fall off the edge again; a bad man wouldn't do that."

Sasuke's face heats up and the jinchuriki grins, the bright smile he has that radiates like sunshine and the Uchiha has to look away. Naruto decides to continue, "You didn't take revenge on the village that ruined your life, you simply found a way to help the village without having to be there. I don't think you realize how much that means to me."

Sasuke opens his mouth to speak and then closes it. He drops the rings onto his lap and covers his face with his hand, completely floored by the entire conversation. Naruto pulls it away and squeezes it. "Let's do what we should have done from the beginning"

He holds Sasuke's hand to his face and kisses it and Naruto knows that his best friend would be smiling if he wasn't himself.

"Usuratonkachi"

Naruto just laughs and rests his head onto the Uchiha's shoulder. Gaara stands outside the door with a sad smile on his face, knowing that it would have always ended this way. He hears Naruto's laugh and knows that the Uchiha, even if he doesn't want to believe it, is the best choice for him. The young Kazekage will just need to accept it and keep moving forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to write without angst,  
> hope you guys enjoyed a blushy Sasuke.
> 
> considering giving Gaara a partner in a third chapter,   
> lemme know if you guys are interested.

**Author's Note:**

> This will only have 2 or 3 parts to make up for the fact that I've been unable to update Released From My Cage because I was in a hospital, that will be coming soon too but for now, I hope you like this. I had some shit to work through.  
> love you guys!


End file.
